callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters
This listing of Minor Characters in the Call of Juarez series covers all information regarding characters with not enough available data to justify maintaining individual articles for them. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood *'Betsy' - Daughter of U.S. Marshal Mike, she lived in Forth Smith, Arkansas and flirted with both Thomas and Ray McCall, having relations with the former at some point. Her father learned of this, which caused him to challenge a McCall to a duel. *'Borubaro Pereiro' - A (presumably) wealthy Mexican man. A group of outlaws stole property of sentimental value to him, which led him to put up a bounty of $100 dollars for anyone able to retrieve the items and bring the thieves to justice. A McCall accepted and successfully completed the bounty. *'Bull' - One of Devlin's men under command of the Rattler. When Marisa entered Gros Coyotes Cantina, he and the Rattler noticed her immediately and he attempted to stop her from leaving. He was shot dead by Ray McCall for his action. *'Donovan' - A Confederate soldier under command of Colonel Jeremy Barnsby. Sergeant Ray McCall ordered Donovan to follow him to the impending Union attack. During the attack, Donovan was killed. *'J.S. Werner '- In 1865, J.S. Werner lived in Fort Smith, Arkansas where he ran the "J.S. Werner's Leather Mercantile" shop. In 1866, J.S. Werner had moved to Raytown, Arizona, where he ran a shop under the same name. *'Jericho Kid' - A well known criminal that the Rattler claimed to have killed in Abilene. *'McCalls' Father '- He was the father of Ray, Thomas, and William McCall and was married to their mother. He was a plantation owner in Georgia, which resulted in a wealthy lifestyle. He joined the Confederacy along with his eldest sons, and was killed in 1861 during the Battle of Antietam. According to Ray and Thomas, he was a wise man who had a lot of grit. He raised Ray to become the man of the house when he was away. *'McCalls' Mother' - She was the mother of Ray, Thomas and William McCall and wife of Mr. McCall. She was deeply religious, and was most likely the inspiration for William's desire to become a minister. She was also very disciplinary, shooing away one of Thomas' love interests with a pitchfork in his youth after finding the two in the barn together. Her husband was killed in the Battle of Antietam, and since her other sons were also fighting in the war, William had to leave the seminary to take care of his ailing mother. The McCall estate was taken over by Union forces, and she died during the night. She was also very loving, and had left it to Ray and Thomas to take care of their often sickly brother. *'O'Brian Brothers' - Twin brothers serving the Confederacy under Colonel Jeremy Barnsby in the Civil War. The first was killed by a Union sharpshooter outside of one of their tents while listening to Sergeant Ray McCall. After Ray took out a large group of Union soldiers, Lieutenant Fox ordered Smith and O'Brian to accompany him. Smith was nowhere to be found (presumably dead), and the second brother came up and followed Fox and Ray to the trenches. *'Pancho' - One of Juarez's men, he accompanied his boss and his associates to exchange rifles for the Medallion with the Apache. He was nervous about being in Comanche territory, and thought he saw one in the trees off the road, but a McCall informed them after investigating that it was a bird. A short time later the entire group saw a Comanche scout. Pancho unsuccessfully tried to kill the scout with his rifle. After one of their wagons got stuck trying to cross a river, Pancho was killed by a Comache's arrow while trying to push the wagon to freedom. *'Puma's Paw' - An Apache elder. Running River declared that he would wage war on the white man, and said that his son Seeing Farther would be the one to venture forth, that it was time for him to prove himself as one of the Apache. Seeing Farther stated it would cause a war that would annihilate their people. Puma's Paw said Seeing Farther deserved his name. With widson he claimed Running River did not respect the Creator, or those who remembered his childhood, and that by taking the medallion from its place of rest, he would bring the Lifegiver's wrath down on his people. He said that it would not be Running River who made the sacrifice, but his tribe, and his son. He was almost certainly killed during Barnsby's assault. *'Santos '- One of Juarez's men. After interrogating William McCall about how to use the Medallion, Juarez saw Marisa give him a gun, and later cut the preacher free. He ordered Santos to cut his throat, which greatly excited Santos, who pulled out his knife and stabbed at him. He laughed at William's fear and looked away for a moment, when his gaze returned William shot him and he stumbled into the preacher, falling dead at his feet. *'Scott '- Corporal Scott served in the Confederacy under Colonel Barnsby. He was killed while defending the Chattahoochee River. *'Smith '- Another soldier in the Confederacy under command of Colonel Barnsby. He was killed while defending the Chattahoochee River. *'The Great Coyote '- An enigmatic gray coyote whom Seeing Farther used as a guide in Navajo territory to locate the Medallion, and claimed was the spirit of his grandfather. This coyote seemed to wish for Seeing Farther and the McCalls to destroy the dam. After they obtained the Medallion, Seeing Farther claimed his grandfather did not the McCalls' thanks, because they violated the Navajo's sacred ground. *'Unidentified Texas Ranger' - A Texas Ranger in El Paso that the Rattler claimed to have killed. Call of Juarez *'Arturo' - The father of the Cemetery Boy, he was killed by Juarez's men. *'Cole - '''A soldier in the United States Army. He was guarding a train headed for San Jose, under command of Lieutenant Matthew Parker. The train was attacked by brigands and many of his comrades were lost. The surviving soldiers were holed up in a train car when Reverend Ray appeared in the entrance. Cole and Smith shot at him before realizing he wasn't with the enemy, luckily not injuring him. At Parker's request, Ray took a barrel of TNT to blow up a barricade the outlaws had set up earlier, Cole and Smith provided covering fire. Ray succeeded in blowing up the barricade. When Ray returned to the train, Cole was inside the train car firing on outlaws with his shotgun. *'Cox - A member of Ned's gang holed up around the Black River Mine intent on robbing a train bound for San Jose. He may have been killed by Billy Candle. *'Dirty Dave - '''A man who was one of Ferguson's ranchhands. Two other ranchhands talked about him, and said that he had been to the Palace, a brothel and been intimate with a prostitute named Trixie. These same men made the claim he hadn't bathed "since Grant marched into Richmond". If taken literally it would mean he hadn't bathed in twenty years. He may have been killed during the assault on Ferguson's Ranch. *'Ed '- One of Ferguson's ranchhands. He'd worked for Ferguson for a year or two, since he'd met Billy Candle who was temporarily employed by Ferguson in 1882 or 1883. Billy sneaked past Ed on the Ferguson ranch and later fell into Hurricane's stall, Ed and another ranchhand rushed in to see what the commotion was. Only finding Hurricane, the men left having a small conversation. He was probably the same man seen at Chat's side when he confronted Billy inside Ferguson's house a short time later, in which case he was later killed alongside Chat and the third man by Ray McCall. Ed had been to a brothel known as the Palace at least once. *'Edgar Filthon - 'He was an infamous outlaw. The Texas Rangers put a $10,000 dollar bounty on his head and his wanted poster could be found in many locations. Edgar had short hair, and a clean shaven face, giving him a gentlemanly look. *'Eli - 'A member of Ned's gang holed up around the Black River Mine intent on robbing a train bound for San Jose. He apparently was an alchoholic, and drank himself to death shortly before Billy Candle came upon the scene. An aquaintance was unaware of his demise and was telling a story to him, before he realized Eli wasn't responding. *'Hawkins - 'A soldier in the United States Army. In 1884, Hawkins with three other soldiers, came to Round Rock to arrest an outlaw named Vasquez. Shortly after their journey, the stagecoach the men were on was attacked by Vasquez' gang. Hawkins was shot in the lung by an arrow, and died from the injury. *'Hope's Undertaker - 'The undertaker was an eccentric man who seemed to enjoy his job a little too much. When Billy returned to Hope, he was stopped by the undertaker. He seemed pleased that Billy had come back home, and took measurements "just in case". He noted Billy was as tall as Reverend Ray, and asked if he preferred pine or oak. The undertaker was an older man in his 50s or 60s. He wore a black suit and had gray hair that was balding. *'J.S. Werner - 'Sometime between 1866-1884, J.S. Werner moved to Hope, Texas. There he ran both "J.S. Werner's General Store" and "J.S. Werner's Leather Mercantile". *'James Lowhat - 'A criminal with a bounty of $10,000 dollars. In his wanted poster, James Lowhat appeared to be a young man in his thirties, with short hair and a horsehoe mustache. He wore a bowler hat and suit. *'Jorge - 'One of Juarez's men. He was willing to do anything to have sex with Molly. *'Laura - The Unidentified Farmer's wife. She was ambushed by Apache while away from home and killed. Billy came to the farmer's ranch and stole a horse, some time later, after abandoning the horse in order to traverse a cliff using his Whip, Billy came across three Apache renegades ransacking her wagon. After killing them he discovered Laura's fate. *'Mexico Kid - '''The Mexico Kid was a wanted outlaw. The Texas Rangers offered a $5,000 dollar reward for his capture or death. Depsite the moniker of "Kid", he was a largely built man in his early forties with a thick mustache, according to his wanted poster. He wore a large cowboy hat and two bandoliers. *'O'Neill - O'Niell was a member of Ned's band of criminals. At one point he was tasked with guarding the Black River Mine. However, a section of the mine collapsed, and a piece of board struck O'Niell on the head, causing severe brain damage which gave him mental retardation, hee left the gang shortly after. Those who knew him described him as having been dim-witted even before the accident. *'Peters - '''A soldier in the United States Army. *'Rodriguez - 'A member of Ned's gang. He was struck by lightning and killed sometime before the group's planned robbery of a train headed for San Jose. *'Sanchez - 'A member of Ned's gang holed up around the Black River Mine intent on robbing a train bound for San Jose. He may have been killed by Billy Candle. *'Smith - 'A soldier in the United States Army. He was guarding a train headed for San Jose, under command of Lieutenant Matthew Parker. The train was attacked by brigands and many of his comrades were lost. The surviving soldiers were holed up in a train car when Reverend Ray appeared in the entrance. Cole and Smith shot at him before realizing he wasn't with the enemy, luckily not injuring him. At Parker's request, Ray took a barrel of TNT to blow up a barricade the outlaws had set up earlier, Cole and Smith provided covering fire. Ray succeeded in blowing up the barricade, and when he later returned to the train a sniper on the roof shot Smith as he was trying to retreat. *'Thomas Gunslinger - 'The man was a wanted criminal, the Texas Rangers put a $30,000 dollar bounty for his capture or death. Thomas Gunslinger had short hair that was combed over, a thick mustache, and stubble. *'Trixie -''' She was a prostitute who worked at a brothel known as "the Palace". She slept with Dirty Dave at least once. *'''Unidentified Woman - A passenger on a train bound to San Jose, after Reverend Ray began cutting down the outlaws robbing the train, a bandit took her hostage and tried to throw her off the train when the Reverend got close. Ray pulled her back up onto the roof of the train saving her life. *'Vasquez - ' *'Walter Simms - '''In 1884, Walter Simms was the mayor of Round Rock. He was on urgent business in Austin, Texas. He hired a deputy to be the temporary sheriff until he could hire another man who would be permanent, and wrote a letter to the deputy informing him that an outlaw named Vasquez was staying in the hotel above the town's saloon. Call of Juarez: Gunslinger Call of Juarez: The Cartel *'Angel - ' *'Candy - ' *'Danielle - ' *'Domina Vargas - ' *'Emilio - ' *'Hector - ' *'Jenna Collins - ' *'Linda - ' *'Paco - ' *'Pamela - ' *'Raven - ' *'Rebecca Cuellar - ' *'Roger Howard - ' *'Ron Lindsay - ' *'Sergio''' - *'Tina' - Trivia *In the McCall estate is a portrait of a young man in his thirties in wealthy attire (circa 1820s-1830s). This is likely the McCalls' father as a young man. *The O'Brians are one of two sets of twins to appear in the series to date; the other being the McClyde Brothers. *Arturo's character model is that of Jones and the Unidentified Farmer, which is odd considering his son is Mexican. *The final cutscene in the game passes over Arturo's grave before settling over Billy and Molly Ferguson standing at the grave of Ray McCall. *Edgar Filthon's wanted poster bears a resemblance toJohn Wesley Hardin. *J.S. Werner's stores can be seen in two multiplayer maps from Call of Juarez, Coffeyville and Twilight, and one from Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood, Tombstone. *James Lowhat's picture bears a similarity to famous oulaw Harry Alonzo Longabaugh. *The name "Mexico Kid" could be a reference to evangelist Arvle Woodard. Arvle was a criminal who became an evangelist, and wrote a book entitled "Mexico Kid: From Outlaw to Preacher: The Life Story of Arvle Woodard". *Thomas Gunslinger's wanted poster bears a resemblance to outlaw Jesse James. Category:Characters Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood characters Category:Call of Juarez characters Category:Call of Juarez: Gunslinger characters Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Animals